Soul x Maka - Oneshot
by waffaluserr
Summary: Lemon - oneshot - JUST SEX Hello! This is my first story/oneshot on this website. If you wish to read anything else by me, hit me up on (@waffaluserr or @waffleuser) Just a warning, this is only sex - pwp in other words. Read at your own discretion. I guess that's it... Thanks fam, and review?


**Soul x Maka – Oneshot**

 **First oneshot ON THIS WEBSITE… not my first ever. THIS IS ONLY SEX, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRESTION. Enjoy ~  
**

* * *

His breath was warm, and it made Maka shudder against him as it wafted along her neck. His lips were pulling on her skin, trying to find her sweet spot, and when he did, her breath caught in her throat. Soul was pressed into her, thumbs stroking the soft skin near her hipbones. Of course she was naked under him while he was only half dressed. Of course. But it's not like she minded; he was good at making her feel good.

When his fingers explored lower, her back arched and it pressed her hips desperately against his hand. She felt his arrogant smirk on her neck and she was tempted to pinch him until he curled his fingers inside her once. Slowly. Just how she liked it.

Maka gasped, and that gasp fell into a moan as his thumb found her clitoris and stroked it lightly, simultaneously curling his fingers again. She felt her hands twist in the sheets and then search for his own body, but she didn't command them to. Currently, she wasn't in control of her actions—he was.

She bit her lip and leaned her head back, loving the sensation of Soul's mouth leaving small, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of her neck, across her right collarbone, and then down to her breasts, where his mouth had its jolly way. Sometimes she felt his teeth, other times she felt him suck on the hardened nipples, but… it's not like she could pay attention to it when he was giving her _so much fucking pleasure at once_.

Maka protested in a desperate moan when he pulled away, but as she saw him removing his jeans, she fell silent. _Finally,_ is what rang through her head.

Soul knew she hated condoms, so it was a good thing she was on birth control. Boldly, he leaned forward and stroked himself against her, one hand coming up to pinch her nipple, the other holding up his weight. The head of his erection touched her clitoris and it made her jump in shock a little.

And then, without any warning, he found her and thrust quickly, his moan filling the momentary silence between them. She could feel every inch of his girth, and it made her throat swell with unexpected pleasure. She had no idea how she kept forgetting how it felt.

When he rolled his hips and lightly pulled on her earlobe with his teeth, a whimper edged from her pitiful voice. He did it again, his mouth having moved from her ear to her own mouth. Soul licked her lower lip, not to ask permission, but to tease her further as he tucked his hands under her knees and pushed them father forward to thrust himself deeper than he already was.

Maka moaned shamelessly, digging her nails into his shoulders and pulling him closer. "Come on, Soul," she groaned, staring into his eyes as she whispered, " _h_ _arder._ "

Soul released a shaky breath and gave her his legendary smirk. "You sure, Maka?" he replied in a low, sultry voice that almost made her come on the spot.

"Yes," she moaned, exasperated with having to assure him she _wasn't_ going to break like he always thought she would.

Suddenly, with no warning as usual, he thrust one hard time, and Maka's breath left her body. Her eyes were wide, and he continued like that, ramming so hard into her that she couldn't tell if she was going to cum or not. "Soul," she whispered unconsciously. "Soul, Soul..."

A bright, blinding light flashed in the back of Maka's mind, and suddenly, she felt blank. No thoughts crossed her mind, only the insane, immeasurable amount of pleasure he was giving her. Was she dying? Was this heaven? Maka couldn't know-she could only feel the orgasm take her mind, body, and soul. Only one word shined through her nirvana...

" _Maka..._ "


End file.
